Vennillion Doomkaiser
|name= Vennillion Doomkaiser |kanji= |romaji= |alias= Ven Renegade (背教者, Haikyō-sha) (By Zero) |status= Active |race= Svartalfar (Vanguard, God Slayer) |birthdate= September 16 |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 19 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Golden |vision= |skin tone= |height= 6' 2" ft. |weight= 150.5 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Khaki |guild mark location= Back (Concealed) |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Koma Inu Koma Inu's Magical Academy |previous affiliation= Doomkaiser Family |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage Student |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= K.I.M.A |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= Ty Justice (Rival) |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Flame God Slayer Magic Lunar Eclipse Eyes Shadow Magic |curse= |abilities= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= (Model 64x) (Sound Pod) }} Vennillion Doomkaiser ... Renegade (背教者, Haikyō-sha) Appearance *188.3 cm. *He has short blond hair, thin eyebrows and golden brown eyes. *He is often seen with a frown or condescending smirk on his face. *His famous trademark is his pair of black square-rimmed and white around his neck. Personality and Traits Vennillion is very blunt and has a habit of riling people up, teasing them and as a result, the ones who are teased usually ends up being fired up for battle which is what Vennillion hoped was going to happen. He dislikes cowards who hides in the shadow rather than taking care of themselves. Aside from his family members and his mentors, he has little to no respect for cowardly schoolmates and is shown to be quite irritated at having to be close to them. He can even be rude to people which really shows his spiteful personality. The second years think of him as their "senpai", being the higher and stronger in both years and combat. Being irritated while being close to lower years might be the reason why he is rarely seen by anyone, Vennillion likes to be in a place where he can listen to music in peace, without anyone interrupting, such as the academy's rooftops. On the inside, Vennillion actually cares for his lower years. He secretly encourages them to improve. Vennillion goes out of his way to help the underclassmen master their magic, as he wouldn't need to worry about his classes since he is allowed to take breaks. He hates it when he have to watch his friends struggle against an obstacle and therefore, becomes angered and resulting in him activating the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Though he is adopted by the Inari and raised by them, he wanted people to know him as a Doomkaiser due to his desire to let the world know that they haven't given up and they are becoming stronger. Vennillion is known as a fast learner, he was able to trace another person's technique by observing it first hand. For example: a few weeks after his fight with Alexander and became a member of the Inari Family, he learned to perform Alex's Shadow Snare spell. Vennillion have also caught Natsu Dragneel's fighting style as his own when he watched tape recordings of the aforementioned man in action. Relationships *'Lucy White': *'Ty Justice': (Rivalry) History (Coming Soon in a Summer Near You) *Time Living with the Doomkaiser *Learning Flame GS *Running away with his promise to surpass Alexander *Enrollment in KIMA *First, 2nd, 3rd, 4th Years *Current Time Synopsis *'New Generation of Leaders': Vennillion challenges Alexander for the title of the next patriarch. *'The Fire Spreads Its Burn': Vennillion trains Zuko Nori how to use his magic more efficiently and master it. *'Friendly Competition: Rayden vs Ven': ... Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ever since he became a member of the Inari Family, Vennillion was known as an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. He often uses his God Slayer Magic in combination with punches and kicks to deal powerful blows to his opponents effectively. He have also caught on to various fighting styles, combining techniques from different styles and keeping himself on par with more than one target at once. After 4 years of training and education at K.I.M.A, (TBA) * Capoeira: Taking advantage of the speed that comes along with his Ripping Heel spell, Vennillion has focused on incorporating this into the historical martial arts style of Capoeira. Being a fast and versatile martial art, this style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down an opponent, while the upper body is used assist those movements and occasionally attack as well.The series of complex positions creates an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, giving it the characteristics of unpredictability and versatility.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, giving the mage with the fastest reflexes the upper hand. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Remarkable Agility: Mental Prowess Assorted Others Magic Magical Prowess Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Vennillion's aura is closely to the power of S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気 Dairyoku no Mareiki lit. Magical Aura of Great Power) which is the second strongest aura, below only "Monster", used by S-Class Mages or even mages with the potential to do so. Being a Flame God Slayer, Vennillion's aura takes upon the qualities of both his flames and personality which when it is exerted, it surrounds Vennillion which would make Vennillion seems like he's burning in a dark golden color. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Fire God Slayer Magic (炎の滅神魔法, En no Metsujin Mahō): A Caster Magic, Lost Magic and God Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Fire God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce black flames from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to fire-based attacks, much like a Fire Dragon Slayer. However, a Fire God Slayer is able to eat the flames produced by a Fire Dragon Slayer, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. *'Fire God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ, Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Vennillion spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flame around his target. *'Fire God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号, Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to "Fire Dragon Roar", Vennillion breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponent. While using this attack his fire is black, although it could be a normal-colored fire if Vennillion had just consumed a Fire Dragon Slayer's flames. *'Fire God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐, Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Vennillion claps his hands down to launch mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames to turn them into ashes. *'Fire God's Explosive Flame': Vennillion releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. This is Vennillion's second signature move. *'Fire God's Scythe Attack': An attack where Vennillion forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. *'Fire God's Cloud': An attack where Vennillion swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover his target(s) like a cloud. *'Fire God's Ripping Heel' (炎神の裂く踵, Enjin no Sakukakato): Vennillion ignites his feet with a very intense black flame, allowing him to move faster than the eye can follow as he propels himself foward. He can utilize this technique to the extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and take down several opponents in mere seconds. Vennillion can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Upon activation of this technique, Vennillion's feet make a booming sound, which opponents can use as a warning signal. He can also use this technique to increase the power of his kicks. This is Vennillion's signature move. He have also used this spell to keep himself from being choked by Zuko by using the flames to push his feet upwards, causing him to perform a backflip and graze Zuko by the face with a kick that wouldn't be so easy to counter. *'Fire God's Blazing Knee' (炎神の激怒膝, Enjin no Gekidohiza): After Vennillion ignites his knee in black flames, he uses that flame to rocket and strengthen his foot into the opponent high in the air. *'Fire God's Divine Horn' (炎神の神角, Enjin no Kamikaku): Vennillion ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed and then launches them high into the air with his large horn of black fire. *'Fire God's Cross-fire' (炎神の十字火, Enjin no Jūjika): Vennillion puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of black fire directly at his opponent. *'Fire God's Firefly Light' (炎神の蛍火, Enjin no Hotarubi): Vennillion creates many small, glowing black fireballs that float around an enemy, before Vennillion sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. God Slayer's Secret Arts (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): God Slayers Secret Arts is a set of the strongest spells from the God Slayer's arsenal. It is said, that even one spell from this category has the power to defeat a god. On the real occasion, Secret Art of God Slayers can give even greater damage and destruction than God Slayer's usual spells to the living beings, with the further opportunity of killing them on several occasions. *'Apollo's Conflagration: Comet Fist' (アポロの大火: 彗星拳, Aporo no Taika: Suisei Ken): Vennillion engulfs his fists in black flames, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Vennillion's magic unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Vennillion resemble actual meteors. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Vennillion cannot sustain it for long, although the time it is used is considerably high. *'Apollo's Conflagration: Remnant Wave' (アポロの大火: 残骸波, Aporo no Taika: Zangaiha): Vennillion condenses stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, then punches it to release the magic energy as a titanic wave of black flame. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the magical energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Vennillion has been exhausted from magical energy, the ability can still be invoked. Lunar Eclipse Eyes Lunar Eclipse Eyes: A rare eye magic only expressed within the Doomkaiser family line. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes have black sclera instead of white, along with red irises. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes can instill fear into any living creature, with the exception of Etherious, or those drawing on an Etherious' power, unless the user has had enough trainimg with their eyes. In order to activate this feature however one must make direct eye contact, and this can be blocked by reflective lenses like sunglasses. The eyes are also capable of instilling enough fear into a victim they cause the affected person to descend into insanity. A skilled user is also capable of shooting energy projectiles from their eyes, although this technique does not require direct eye contact to use. The eyes are also able to absorb light, creating completely dark spaces, with the exception of the light from the user's eyes. The light can only be held temporarily however and must be discharged, normally in the form of a large beam. These eyes are also the only thing that can allow someone to enter the Lunar Eclipse World. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes give power in three separate stages. Vennillion's eyes are in the First Stage. With these eyes Vennillion can use the base abilities, such as instilling fear and firing the Eclipse Beam, but are incapable of entering the Lunar Eclipse World with them. These eyes can be turned off so that they won't scare anyone. Vennillion stated that no matter what, he refuses to advance to the next stage, knowing that he won't be able to turn his eyes back to normal, and he would be a "demon" to everyone around him. *'Eclipse Beam': The user shoots two scarlet beams from their eyes easily cutting through flesh. This attack was able to shatter Jason's Black Shield, and extinguish the flames on Watcher's arms while forcing him backwards. **'Super Eclipse Beam': After absorbing enough energy into their eyes, the user can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell was used to nearly defeat Watcher. *'New Moon': The user absorbs all the light in an area into their eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. *'Lunacy': By making the usual direct eye contact, the user instills even more fear into their opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. This spell was used to give Watcher enough fear he couldn't activate his Fire Eyes, and caused an illusion of Zeref to take a few steps back. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic: Vennillion is capable of using Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which he taught himself how to utilize it. He primarily uses it to ensnare his foes to use his God Slayer techniques on them, or stop them from moving to get direct eye contact with them, but the shadows can also be used to cut through substances as hard as iron. The shadows he releases from his body don't exactly act like shadows, being more fluidic until Ven gives them a specific order. The shadows Vennillion uses are completely physical allowing othera to grab onto them, and they require a physical connection with Ven in order to be useable. In the event someone grabs his shadows to pull him in closer, he can simply sever the connection, allowing him to create more shadows to replace them. *'Shadow Body': Vennillion can turn himself into his own shadow and travels in the dark. He can also act as another person's shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Even though he thinks hiding in the dark is a cowardly thing to do, Vennillion believes it is also smart to become your own enemy's shadows and trick them into thinking that they are being possessed. *'Shadow Snare': After witnessing Alexander utilize this spell on him, Vennillion is capable of wrapping shadows around his opponent, restraining their movement. The shadows can however be destroyed by enough magical power being exerted on them. Equipments Theme Songs Main Theme Burst of the Supernova Rise of the New Generation Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= *Vennillion's appearance is that of Kei Tsukishima of the Haikyuu!! series. *Vennillion is a user-based character, he looks exactly like the author except the author have black hair and dark brown eyes. |-| Fun Facts= According to the author, Vennillion's: *Favorite food falls into a two categories: Sweet and Spicy. *Least favorite food falls into a single category: Seafood. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= Category:Under Construction Category:Godslayer Category:God Slayer Category:K.I.M.A Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:User-based Character